Our Hero Academia: Chapter 48
What Have We Learned Zenji sat on Griselle's desk, chatting with her before class started. Joho walked into the class partway into their conversation, walking over to the pair, but opted not to interrupt after seeing how engrossed they were in each other. She walked over to Jirou, deciding to strike up a conversation with her darker skin-toned classmate. "Last night was pretty fun," said Zenji, grinning like an idiot. "Best part? Probably when you asked me to dance then that little girl snatched you away from me." Griselle giggled, finding the ordeal to be quite hilarious. "She most definitely has a crush on you." "Yeah," said Zenji, scratching the back of his head, "that was probably the weirdest part of the night. You were a better dance partner though." "Oh c'mon, don't call her weird." Griselle spoke in a lighthearted manner, "She was like, six." "Oh don't get me wrong," said Zenji, "I love kids. I work with kids, every summer. Speaking of which, how many do you plan on having?" "No clue, I've got an education to focus on before thinking about kids." Griselle responded, "But since you brought it up, I'd imagine you have a set number yes?" "Three," said Zenji, without the slightest bit of hesitation. "I've always wanted three. Two boys and a girl, girl would be the middle child." "Well that's-" Griselle shuffled through a few words to describe Zenji's general idea, only to come to a simple word that could some it up. "very specific. You clearly thought a lot about this huh?" "Yeah," said Zenji, "hope you don't find it too off-putting though." "Why would I? Everyone should have plans for the future." Griselle stated, giving a coy smile. Zenji opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He figured it would be too early to say "I love you". He thought for a second before speaking again. "So, when's our next date gonna be?" "How about Saturday? I'm free then." Griselle responded. Maybe she could drag Zenji on a shopping spree at the mall. "Sounds like fun," said Zenji, "let me pick the venue this time. How do you feel about laser tag?" Griselle stared at Zenji with an expression that lacked amusement. "Laser tag, as a date?" “I was kidding,” said Zenji, trying to play off his suggestion as a joke, “what about dinner at my place? My family will leave me alone if I ask ‘em and we can have our run of the place.” "We'll plan later, okay?" Griselle responded, not sure how to feel about being at Zenji's home alone. Especially so early in this relationship, if you could even call it that. They'd gone on one date, but nothing was official just yet. Peering a row from him, Jirou looked across the room, wincing at how early in the morning it was. At the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Joho walking up toward his direction, being all the more evident the closer she got that she was heading to his specific spot in class, something at the moment he misinterpreted at first glance. Looking around him to see if any of her acquaintances were around, he did so since, to his knowledge, he hadn't done anything wrong to warrant her attention, unlike their several weeks ago. "Hey Calamity," said Joho, leaning across Jirou's desk, "what's shaking?" ---- Midori walked into the class with her sleeves pulled up, stretching her arms out before yawning loudly. "Geez, it's felt like forever since I've been here." Already leaning against Midori's desk, Aiko seemed quite impatient with Midori. Her arms crossed and a serious face she is not often seen with. Aiko carried a collection of noticeable bruises on her neck that she desperately tried to hide before, her collar obviously creased from it being fiddled around with. "So where were you this morning? Mom was calling for you to come downstairs for breakfast?" she scolded her friend. Cautiously walking over to Aiko, Midori's state became a little bit more clearer the closer she approached her friend. Heavy dark bags underneath her eyes, her pupils lazy and inattentive, her body slightly slouching over and her jaw slightly dropping from its hinges. Not just that, but a slight hint of deodorant battling against the scent of rubbish over her clothes. Maybe this might have had to do with her sudden disappearance this morning. As Midori reached for her desk, Aiko quickly went in to slap Midori away. Naturally, Midori's quirk made her pounce back, considerably more than needed due to the lack of control she had over her body at the time. Nearly flying back into the desk on the side, Midori's quirk saved her once again and placed her back on her feet. She stretched arms out again and wiped her eyes with he back of her wrist, she was in no mood to argue with Aiko. "So? Where were you this morning?" Aiko asked again, her tone starting her to match her facial expressions. Midori sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way she was going to pass in the state she was in currently. "Hermes got out during the middle of the night and I went to try get him. I got him though, just we got a little stuck during the thingy..." she spoke in a tired, bland voice. "Eh whatever, I'm guessing you brought him back home. Mom knows you've returned right?" Aiko spoke again, interrupting Midori. Midori simply nodded and proceeded to take her seat, as Aiko moved around to the front, peering down to the green haired girl. The sudden short ringtone from Aiko's phone called out, though muffled from being in Aiko's jacket pocket. Pulling the phone and placing it on the desk, both Aiko and Midori looked at the text that was sent to her. "Oh. It's Redback." Midori pointed out as the both of them began reading the message in their heads. It only took a few seconds for the both of them to read through before a smile beamed on Aiko's face, one nearly even breaking onto Midori's if she didn't try to hold it back so much. Aiko took the phone back and slipped it into her pocket, patting it on the side as to know if it was there. Both of them looked at each other, with only Aiko giggling excitedly. "You read the message too right? We keen for this Saturday?" Midori could only shrug, although knew from the inside that she too was just as excited. "Sure, I don't have any other plans this weekend anyway..." ---- Walking into class, Jikan yawns due to a night of barely any sleep. He would look around before noticing his classmates and heading to his seat, sitting down in it and pulling out his notebook. He began to doodle again, trying to draw a human body and, like what happens sometimes to him, he draws the body out of proportion. Leaning back in his chair, he looks at Zenji, tapping on his desk. ---- Mickey took his seat in class, looking deflated from exhaustion. He took a moment before he rubbed his temples, then grabbed his materials from his bag. He noticed Isabella had sat down in her seat next to him. He cleared his throat before greeting her. "Morning Isabella! How was your training?" He asked her. She turned to him, excited to talk about her experience. "I had a lot of fun! My teacher and I pretty much wrecked the yard, and I figured out some new super moves! I got to show you sometime!" Isabella said, she was speaking louder than normal, and she realized that before calming herself. "How was your training?" She asked Mickey. Mickey yawned before speaking, "It was fun, but tough. I did double duty, half of training at an art academy, the other half with my teacher hero. I hadn't pushed myself that hard in a long time and my body feels tight and loose at the same time. I need to take a few naps over the next couple days to recover. But I did get some new ideas for moves as well." He finished. "Looks like everyone else has really been through the wringer too," said Joho, leaning on Mickey's desk. "Hey Inkblot, how ya doing?" Mickey looked up and smiled at Joho saying, "Hey XJ-9. I'm doing good, just discussing our internships. You learn anything cool?" Isabella piped in, "Yeah! I'm sure we will all get a chance to see at some point, but I want to know now!" "Oh you know," said Joho nonchalantly, "just how to dismantle an illegal Quirk experimentation ring. No big deal." "No big deal?" Mickey said with alarm. "No big- that's freaking amazing! What happened? What did you do? Did you get hurt? High five me girl!" Mickey said holding his hand up. Joho chuckled as she high-fived Mickey. "We were conducting a raid on a Villain's lair, The Professor. It wasn't long into the raid when suddenly all of the Heroes and police officers were taken out of commission. Zenji, Griselle, and I were the only ones left to fight, so we went in after them. I ended up defeating Seishuu Tanaka, an infamous Villain. Isabella went wide-eyed. "You three took down a villian? That's amazing! Wish I could have been there to help. All I got to do was some physical training..." she said as she got quiet. Mickey laughed and said, "I'm glad you all are alright. If we ever team up, I hope we get to do something fun like that together." Mickey began to imagine how Joho and the rest of his classmates were able to catch the villain. "We didn't take down a'' Villain," said Joho, "we took down four. And rescued 20 people." Isabella and Mickey were awestruck. They slowly slumped in their chairs contemplating it all. Mickey spoke first, "Good job. Next time call us too, so we can help?" "Only if Jumper allows it," said Joho. "We weren't even supposed to go in initially. If things didn't go to shit we wouldn't have seen an action." "I see," Isabella said in reply. She decided to try and change the subject now. "So what kind of moves and tactics did you develop while working with jumper?" Mickey jumped on the topic as well. "Yeah, I didn't really finalize anything yet, but I have a few ideas that I'm still fleshing out." "Well," said Joho, "I got some new upgrades for my uniform, but we primarily focus on fighting high speed or teleporting opponents. My reflexes still aren't quite as good as Zenji or Griselle's, but my tech really helps compensate for that." "That sounds similar to what I worked on at first. My teacher wanted me to start tracking my opponents better, being able to launch myself from any position as a human cannonball in a sense. That and I figured out a way to stream my quirk into like a blade or drill of sorts." Isabella said in return. Mickey thought for a moment about his ideas before saying, "I am trying to develop a technique to split my quirk into multiple 'Mes' and fight on multiple fronts. So far I can get two of me to fight at once without getting too tired." "That's interesting," said Joho, "how does that work? How can you even think with more than one you walking around?" "Well, I pretty tell my copy premade commands, and it follows them. It isn't instantaneous, but I can get it to react fairly quickly." Mickey said after thinking about it. Isabella looked over and noticed Kinzoku without out his beanie on and couldn't believe her eyes. "Sorry you two, but I need to talk to someone about their hair..." she said as she walked away. "Oh see you then Isabella!" Mickey said as she walked away. ---- With other students up and about, there are a few empty seats for Kinzoku to take advantage of. Over the course of the Internships, Kinzoku had down more than study under a Pro. He'd managed to achieve something quit remarkable, although being an initial attempt to tease his friend Rei. Kinzoku sat in a seat in front of Rei's, wearing a beanie that completely covered his hair. He gave a beaming and almost mischievous smile, "Yo, Rei, wanna see something cool?" "It better not be some dumb party trick." a sluggish Rei replied. The thought of returning to school didn't excite him one bit, and the exhaustion from his internship meant the only thing on his mind was sleep. "And what's with the beanie?" "Me? A party trick? C'mon, you know it's gonna be dumb, but a party trick? That's beneath me." Kinzoku responded, his tone was playfully offended, an emphasis on playful. As Rei mentioned the beanie, Kinzoku gave a light chuckle. "Guess you found my surprise." As if talking about the hat. Suddenly, Kinzoku pulled the beanie off, revealing his hair. Unlike it's usual raven black color, it was now accompanied with a few blonde streaks, mimicking Rei's own hair color to a T. "So, whatcha think?" Isabella came over at that same moment, poking Kinzoku's arm. "What did you do to your hair? It looks good, but why?" She asked, not sure why it seemed so important to her. "Uh, why not?" Kinzoku immediately replied, his energy growing. "I was wanting to try something new, and this way I get to show off Rei's hair color much more better than he could." Kinzoku teased, an innocent smile on his face. Rei couldn't help himself from bursting out into a class-loud laughter, nearly driven to tears by his friend's decision. Calming down a little bit, Rei was now able to form sentences. "Jokes aside, it's decent." He begun in a sincere tone. "But I could do way better if I dyed my hair black." He stated, teasing Kinzoku back. "Yea yea, laugh it off." Kinzoku stated in response to Rei's outburst of laughter. "I hope it was funny." Kinzoku added. As Rei gave Kinzoku the green flag, he was rather pleased himself how it turned out, especially for his first time dying his hair. "You? Black hair? Man I need to see that." Kinzoku replied, snickering at the sheer thought of such an image. ---- Breathe, gulp, sweat. Slender fingers covered part of her face, her breathing hit against them, her eyes saw dark, skin obscured. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead to her cheek, it, too, was hidden by her hand. Akira Wareashi just wanted to lay her head down, but, if she did, someone would say something. Yet, even as she thought so... she didn't really... want to close her eyes. They flickered close and open all the time, she pushed them open every time it happened. Be it with her nails scratching her head or her teeth biting into her lips. Grabbing ahold of the door and lightly tugging it to the side as it moved smoothly across the floorboard, Jack Daniels was seemingly one of the last ones to enter the classroom as both the sight and sound of the others made it obvious that few were missing. With no tie and the collar lapels still tugged upwards as usual alongside the sunglasses on whilst carrying the bag over his shoulder, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary for the purple haired student. One foot took one step in front of the other as he walked towards his desk and peered over to the rest of the class at the same time, making note of who was talking to which individuals. Yet he abruptly made a pause a spotted a familiar face struggling to keep herself up and at it. Part of him wanted to walk over and talk to Akira, but other reasons told him not to and it didn't take long so spot which option he went for. Turning his head back towards his desk, Jack dropped his bag and hung it over the back of the chair before settling down, hands resting on the table as he simply looked towards the window on his left. ---- "Alright class!" Isan announced as he walked through the door. "Everyone settle down and take your seats!" Those who weren't already in their seats scrambled to them, with Zenji having a particularly far distance to go. "I'm sure you all learned plenty from your field training. It'll be important for what's to come. You see, we're not learning any new material for the rest of the semester. Your final exams are coming up. This year will be different from previous years, most notably in the practical stage. It'll be much harder. And don't expect the written tests to be the same as your midterms either, so don't forget to study. Just a reminder for who has to worry more." Isan pressed a button and a holographic projector for everyone's midterm scores came up on the chalkboard. # ''Griselle Hideaki # Miranda Amastacia # Leonid Petrov # Aiko Kowareta # Joho Gijutsu # Tali Shimamura # Kinzoku Kusari # Zenji Kaisei # Mickey Tutone # Akira Wareashi # Ryuji Adachi # Isabella Flynn # Dante Shimamura # Saori Yamamoto # Izanagi Kiyoshi # Rei English # Midori Crane # Jack Daniels # Jirou Tezuka # Jikan Yameru Isan turned back towards his class. "I think you all know what you need to work on. Now, let's begin our review session for the day." Leaning to the side and nudging Aiko with her elbow, Midori softly beckoned to her to lean in closer so she could whisper. "You're starting to lack ." "Wow, not last place anymore? Good for you." Aiko responded harshly, rolling her eyes before returning to a normal sitting position.